SHINE ON
by Mimicat Stear's Girl
Summary: Brilla pecosa e ilumina mi mundo con tu sonrisa. Songfic


SHINE ON

Canción: "Shine on" de James Blunt

La noche había caído por fin en el Real Colegio San Pablo, este había sido un día agotador para él, habían pasado tantas cosas que no había podido controlar desde la noche anterior que le habían quitado el sueño, habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde que la vio por última vez.

La reprimenda recibida por su falta le pareció muy leve comparado con la que ella estaba sufriendo, su sentido de la caballerosidad le reprochaba desde el interior de su cabeza, de su corazón, no era posible que el odioso nombre de su estirpe le librara así, tan fácil de alguna sanción. La sensación de malestar y angustia hacían presa del corazón del chico mientras salía a hurtadillas de su habitación, había encontrado el tronco atado con la soga que ella utilizaba para visitar a sus primos en la habitación de al lado y la utilizó sin pensarlo dos veces.

Se adentró en el bosque que rodeaba el edificio del dormitorio de los chicos, corrió al viejo torreón que servía de cuarto de castigo para ella, ni siquiera la habían confinado al acostumbrado "cuarto de meditación" en el edificio principal del Colegio, la habían encerrado en un lugar aislado en el bosque.

El corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho, hacía apenas unas horas se había decidido a poner solución al asunto, no permitiría que ella sufriera más. Archie y Stear le habían hablado de la dura niñez de la jovencita, de las consecuencias que acarrearían su expulsión del Colegio: Ser repudiada por su padre adoptivo y perder su apellido. En sus manos estaba la posibilidad de evitarlo y lo haría.

Ahí estaba el torreón, oscuro, frío, le faltaba una parte del techo y en la puerta había un enorme candado. Se acercó a la puerta era imposible abrirla, no había ventanas, levantó la vista buscando la forma de entrar. Pensó que ella debería estar asustada por estar sola en esas condiciones. Trepó por la pared apoyándose en las partes de mampostería desquebrajada, llegó al hueco del techo y la vio, ahí estaba ella acurrucada en un rincón de la habitación, abrazando sus piernas, oculta la cabeza entre las rodillas, vestida con la misma ropa de la noche anterior, sin abrigo alguno.

Sentimientos contradictorios se apoderaron de él, alegría por verla, indignación ante las condiciones a las que estaba sometida, furia por verla tan desvalida. Tuvo el deseo de llamar su nombre desde las alturas, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, sentía un poderoso cariño por aquella chiquilla, ese sentimiento le llenó del calor indescriptible las entrañas, su temperamento estaba a punto de salir a flote ante la indignación que le causaba que ella fuera castigada de esa manera. Maldijo una y mil veces su falta de juicio al ir a la cita al establo, él sabía que ella era incapaz de citar a un chico a esas horas y en ese lugar, ella siempre había sido luminosa sin recovecos en el corazón, si ella hubiera querido hablar con él, lo habría hecho a pleno sol. Ahora era inútil el reprocharse así mismo por su imprudencia quién lo planeó se salió con la suya. Sin decir nada empezó a bajar por la cuerda atada al madero que había utilizado para salir de su habitación. El ruido natural que hizo en esta maniobra alertaron a la jovencita que levantó el rostro.

Los ojos de la chiquilla se llenaron de vida, la pecosa sonrió iluminando el corazón acongojado de Terry. Al llegar a tierra la chica se acercó dejando el rincón donde se encontraba, se acercó a él, agradecida con el gesto sorpresivo del muchacho con el corazón palpitando a mil dentro de su pecho pues sabía que si lo descubrían las cosas se pondrían peor, si es que eso era posible.

-¿Estás bien Candy? - preguntó Terry en un susurro, con un tono de voz nuevo para la jovencita-

-Ahora lo estoy -respondió ella- ¿Cómo saliste del cuarto de meditación Terry? ¡Si descubren que te escapaste será peor para ti! ¡El Duque de Granchester te retará!

Terry sintió revolvérsele el estómago ¿Cómo decirle que él no había sido castigado? Él había sido llevado a su habitación inmediatamente después de los acontecimientos, hasta le habían llevado un té caliente a su habitación.

-Siento mucho que esto haya pasado, jamás imaginé que esto pudiera sucedernos. Aun no comprendo qué es lo que pasó.

-Lo sé -respondió la chica contrariada-

Terry advirtió este tono inusual en ella.

-No temas Candy, yo lo solucionaré de una manera u otra, tu familia no te retiraría su apoyo, te lo juro por mi propia vida.

Candy lo miró a los ojos sin saber a ciencia cierta qué es lo que el muchacho podría hacer para sacarla del embrollo en el que estaba metida hasta el cuello. Lo que más la entristecía era que ella no tenía idea cómo había pasado todo, ella era totalmente inocente

-Pero... ¿cómo podrías hacerlo?

-No te preocupes por el cómo, no te preocupes...

Terry se había decidido a hacer los movimientos necesarios para salvarla: él era el hijo del Duque de Grandchester y aunque nunca había usado la influencia de su apellido para salir de sus problemas esta ocasión lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

 _Are they calling for our last dance?_

 _I see it in your eyes._

 _In your eyes_

Escudriñó con detenimiento las esmeraldas de sus ojos que lo miraban con detenimiento, con una mezcla de miedo, ternura, súplica e interrogantes.

Las brillantes pupilas le pedían algo, en silencio le gritaban que la ayudara, aunque ella jamás se lo pediría de viva voz. Él conmovido por ver a esta chica fuerte, alegre e intrépida tan vulnerable, no pudo menos que acercarse a ella tendiéndole la mano buscando una forma de reconfortarla. Su corazón adolescente se agitó violentamente dentro de su pecho, un nerviosismo incontrolable se apoderó de él. Pensó en abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, fundirse con ella, hundir su rostro en los risos rubios que le invitaban insistentemente. Pero no… eso podría asustarla, sobre todo después de la experiencia que habían pasado ambos. Así que decidió acercarse a ella de la manera que a ella parecía gustarle, así que armándose de todo el valor del que era capaz preguntó en un susurro.

-¿Bailarías conmigo Candy? ¡por favor! -le dijo mirándola a los ojos- sólo baila conmigo una vez más.

Same old moves

for a new romance

Él le tendió la mano, ella lo miró, adoraba sus manos grandes y cálidas, con señas de aspereza causadas por las riendas de su caballo, pero tan deliciosas al contacto, la chica se aproximó tímidamente y extendió la suya para alcanzar la mano del chico. Terry con nerviosismo estrechó la cintura de la chica acercándola. El bailar había sido la única manera en la cual se habían atrevido a cerrar la distancia entre ellos. Por alguna razón Candy se transportó a la primera vez que se sintió estrechada moviéndose al compás de aquel vals que en los brazos del castaño dejó de dolerle, se dejó guiar en la rítmica tonada que el chico susurraba en su oído. A su mente vino la imagen de un jovencito rubio de ojos color del cielo, de mirada que destilaba ternura. La forma en que Terry la guiaba le era familiar, pero la mirada era distinta, el chico que la estrechaba no era parecido a Anthony. Terry le inspiraba otras cosas diferentes pero igual de intensas, ella ya no se sentía confundida, en su corazón sabía cuánto le gustaba Terry, cuánto le quería...

En ese momento ella ya no pudo más y se refugió en los brazos del joven, con las manos en el pecho de Terry, él le correspondió con las manos en la esbelta espalda de la rubia que convulsionaba presa del llanto entre sus brazos. Él sólo atinaba a acariciar la rubia cabeza con infinita ternura al tiempo que ocultaba el rostro en los rizos dorados, suspirando por sentirla cerca, por tenerla en estrecho abrazo protector; porque eso era exactamente lo que haría: protegerla.

Después de unos minutos en los cuales dejó que Candy se desahogara, levantó con ternura el pecoso rostro con un movimiento de su mano en la barbilla de la rubia. Miro detenidamente el rostro lloroso, aquéllos ojos siempre tan vivaces estaban enrojecidos por el llanto, pero aun así le resultaban tan hermosos. Miró con detenimiento la nariz respingada, las pecas que habían sido motivo de su primera conversación, los rojos labios que le habían quitado el sueño más de una noche.

Con tierno gesto apartó algunos rizos insolentes que cubrían parte de su frente para colocarlos con ternura tras de la oreja, llevando sus dedos a la mejilla acariciándola con devoción. Ella pudo ver en los iridiscentes ojos una luz diferente a la acostumbrada, él la miraba con ternura, ambos en silencio dejaban ver sentimientos nuevos para ellos. Él siempre sarcástico, siempre dispuesto a embromarla con comentarios agudos que la sacaban de quicio en ocasiones. Ese mismo chico estaba mostrándole un rostro nuevo que seguramente era parte arraigada de su personalidad, misma que no dejaba ver a nadie sino hasta ahora: una infinita ternura.

I could use the same old lies

but I´ll sing

¿Qué decir? ¿Decirle que todo está bien? ¿Que no habrán consecuencias? No... ella merece la verdad, estas ideas daban vuelta en su interior embotando su razón.

Al sentirla entre sus brazos guardó silencio por un instante, moviéndose al compás de una canción que tomaba forma en su interior, la estrechó con más fuerza pues sabía que la situación era grave, ya había tenido un primer amargo encuentro con la hermana Grey.

 _Shine on, just shine on!_

 _Close your eyes and they all be gone_

 _They can scream and shout_

 _they´ve been sold out_

 _But it paid for the cloud_

 _that we´re dancing on._

Apartó un poco la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos y con voz suave y firme le dijo:

-Candy, debes ser fuerte, las cosas que enfrentaremos no serán fáciles, sin embargo no vamos a dejarnos vencer. La rigidez del colegio es tan grande y... rancia que no hay poder humano que los haga cambiar. He hablado con la hermana Grey pero ella es tan...

-¡Cabeza hueca! -añadió Candy sin pensar-

Terry no pudo menos que sonreír ante el espontáneo comentario de la chica.

-Tú lo has dicho pecosa, pero... aun así es la rectora del colegio, por eso debes tomar toda la luz que hay dentro de ti, toda la fortaleza y el ánimo que te caracterizan y... que yo... am...- El chico se mordió la lengua, ella merecía una declaración de amor digna, no así - admiro en ti. Completó el chico- Déjalo salir y resplandece en la adversidad que enfrentarás al estar frente a ella.

Al decir estas palabras Terry la estrechaba con más fuerza

-Estoy seguro que te levantarán la voz cuándo intentes defenderte, no te enfrentes a ella, sólo cierra los ojos e imagina un lugar feliz para ti.

-Escocia -susurró la chica con los ojos cerrados-

Terry la miró con asombro, ¡para ella también había sido especial ese verano! Para ella era también un recuerdo feliz que le reconfortaba el corazón al igual que a él, ella también disfrutó de su compañía.

-Si Candy, no debes olvidar que para ella es muy importante el buen nombre del colegio, el status, ella no entiende de sentimientos, ni de justicia. No debemos equivocarnos, no busquemos justicia, porque no la habrá para nosotros, ten lo por seguro. Yo también sé jugar su juego, también se mover los hilos de las apariencias, gozo de ciertos privilegios, es verdad, la misma hermana Grey me lo recordó hoy. Yo arreglaré este enredo, lo haré a su manera.

Candy lo miró a los ojos sabía lo difícil que esto era para él, nunca se había doblegado, nunca se había sometido al peso de su noble cuna, ella se dio cuenta lo que haría por ella.

-¡Terry! ¿Usarás la influencia de tu apellido por mí?

Terry no dijo nada, simplemente siguió el ritmo de la música en su corazón. Después de un momento le dijo al fin queriendo sonar despreocupado.

-Mmm... después de todo debo agradecer al Duque de Grandchester el que me haya internado en este Colegio, también el que haya sido generoso con sus donaciones. -la miró intensamente- Pues me dio la oportunidad de conocerte.

 _So shine on. Just shine on!_

 _with your smile just as bright as the sun_

 _´Cause they´re all just slaves_

 _to the gods they made_

 _but you and I just shone_

 _just shone_

Ella sonrió llenando de luz la habitación en penumbras, iluminada apenas con una vela, haciendo cálido el ambiente del frío torreón.

-¡Así pecas! Así debes sonreír, con una sonrisa franca que es tan luminosa como el sol en su cenit, resplandece como el sol que ilumina tus rizos ¡llena con tus rayos cada rincón pecosa! Deslúmbralos, no están acostumbrados a la belleza de un corazón como el tuyo. Todos se inclinan ante la humedad, la decadencia, la hipocresía del dinero y la posición, en nuestro caso las caducas y rígidas costumbres del protocolo al cual han endiosado.

Mientras hablaba, Terry no soltaba el abrazo.

-Tú y yo somos diferentes a ellos ¡amo esa diferencia! Nosotros no nos dejamos llevar, los cuestionamos, los hacemos sentir mal consigo mismos, pues sus ojos no están acostumbrados a la presencia de seres de luz como tú.

 _And when silence greets my last goodbye_

 _the words I need are in your eyes_

 _and I´ll sing_

La noche comenzaba a dar paso a un Nuevo día, Terry sabía que era momento de marcharse, era momento de dejarla por el bien de ambos. Estaban tan juntos uno en los brazos del otro, ella en su hombro, él con la barbilla en su rubia cabeza. Debía despedirse, pero... ¿Qué decir? ¿Cómo dejarla sin que se sintiera vacío?

Miró detenidamente las esmeraldas de sus ojos. En esa mirada encontró todas las respuestas, sin dejar de mirarlos se acercó más a ella.

-Candy, no sé cómo ni cuándo entraste a mi corazón, simplemente un día estabas ahí llenando con la tibieza de una mañana de verano cada parte de alma. Habitas en mis pensamientos, en mis acciones y en mis sueños.

Terry despejaba la frente de la rubia con un tierno movimiento de la mano, escudriñando a sus anchas cada rasgo de la chica, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en sus labios.

-Pecosa, debo decirte que me muero por llevarme un recuerdo conmigo, muero por un beso tuyo, te pido... sólo... un beso...

El joven tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la chica poniendo atención a cada gesto al acercarse a ella; vio cómo los verdes ojos se entrecerraban ante su cercanía, sus alientos fueron uno por unos instantes. Se detuvo temeroso cuando el recuerdo de aquel beso robado le dio una punzada en el corazón lleno de arrepentimiento, pero ahora no la obligaría, no la tomaría por sorpresa. Ella estaba ahí, dispuesta a recibir la caricia de sus labios y sin más entrecerró también los ojos para disfrutar el delicioso acento húmedo de los labios rojos del objeto de su afecto más sincero, mientras él la besaba con delicadeza, sintió su corazón llenarse de nuevos bríos y esperanzas, sintió cómo se estremecía su pecosa correspondiendo tímida a la caricia. Él se separó poco a poco, dejando u último beso fugaz. Ella se abrazó a él ocultando su rostro en el pecho del joven Grandchester.

-Te quiero -le dijo Terry-

-Yo... también te quiero -respondió ella-

 _Shine on, just shine on_

 _close your eyes and they´ll all be gone_

 _they can scream and shout_

 _That they´ve been sold out_

 _but it paid for the cloud_

 _that we´re dancing on_

-Prométeme que nada te perturbará, prométeme que te sostendrás de las cosas lindas que hemos vivido juntos. Porque eso mismo haré yo, cuando sienta que no puedo soportar más... cerraré los ojos y sólo estarás tú... sólo tú en mi corazón y mis pensamientos. Ahí estarás en el cálido sol de Escocia, aún en esta madrugada fría... en este lugar que para mí es el más bello del mundo, tú iluminas mi vida como el sol.

-Tu familia no tiene ni tendrá nunca nada de qué avergonzarse, y sí mucho de que sentirse satisfechos pues eres única pecosa, eres la briza perfumada que aroma el rancio abolengo de los Andrew. Así que no inclines la cabeza, ten confianza en ti misma y en mí. -Le decía al oído, haciendo que la chica se sintiera en el mismo cielo- ¿Sabes? Mr. Andrew debe ser un buen hombre pues decidió tenerte en su familia por voluntad propia. Por su generosidad es que nos encontramos en este camino, y por ello le estoy muy agradecido. -Dijo Terry en un suspiro-

 _So shine on, just shine on_

 _whit your smile just as bright as the sun_

 _but you and I just shone_

 _just shone_

Terry estrechó su abrazo una vez más, susurrando palabras de amor al oído de Candy, se quedaron unos minutos así, sintiéndose tan cerca, estrechado lazos invisibles que los mantendrían unidos hasta siempre.

Él dio un último beso y se dirigió a la cuerda por la que había bajado, ella lo miraba irse sintiéndose confiada. Cuando él desapareció por el hueco del techo instintivamente clavó la mirada en el suelo evocando cada sensación que Terry le hacía sentir. De pronto una voz le llamó.

-Mírame... Candy, mírame... -le dijo el joven asomado en el hueco del techo-

-¡Sonríe pecosa!

Ella sonrió

-Así... pecosa, así ilumina mi vida con tu sonrisa.

DE MI ESCRITORIO:

Esta es una historia viejita ya, presentada en la GF 2010 para las DIOSAS GUERRERAS DE TERRY GRANDCHESTER bajo el seudónimo de Diosa Calíope. Gracias por darle una oportunidad.

¿Comentarios? Son siempre bien recibidos.

Mimicat Stear's Girl


End file.
